Sequel Meteor Garden Meteor Rain
by Kim Ri Yong
Summary: aku tau hyung, dan aku juga tau dia sudah menikah, tapi aku mencintainya hyung, walau sekedar selingkuhan saja aku tak masalah. Aku tak kuat melihat dia menderita hyung


**Meteor Rain**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt / Confort**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Choi Siwon**

**Warning: abal, geje, aneh, gak nyambung,ooc, typos**

**Summary: aku tau hyung, dan aku juga tau dia sudah menikah, tapi aku mencintainya hyung, walau sekedar selingkuhan saja aku tak masalah. Aku tak kuat melihat dia menderita hyung**

* * *

Seandainya aku bertemu denganmu lebih cepat dari dia, apakah kau akan memilihku? Aku rasa tidak, tapi adakah sedikit cela untukku bisa bersamamu?

Aku Choi Siwon anak pemilik Hyundai department store, mencintai seorang namja manis yang ternyata bernama lee sungmin. Apakah orang tuaku tau dengan penyimpangan diriku? Yah mereka tau dan untungnya mereka mau mengerti. Aku selalu tau mengenai dia dan kekasihnya cho kyuhyun yang berbeda 2 tahun, yah aku adalah stalker mereka.

Seoul 2005

_Hari itu, pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganya sosok imutnya, wajah aegyo yang mengemaskan, aku ingin berkenalan denganya… tapi sayang dia sudah ada yang memiliknya_. _aku melihat dia pertama kali saat aku sedang menunggu bus, saat itu serasa waktu berhenti karena aku melihat mahluk Tuhan yang sangat cantik dan imut. Aku yang awalnya menunggu bus, langsung melangkah mengikuti dia menuju sebuah café, dan kalo gak salah liat naman cafenya petals café, ah ini kan café milik chullie hyung, chullie hyung atau biasa di panggil heechul dia adalah sunbaeku di senior high school dulu aku dan dia sangat dekat. Aku pun memasuki café dan mencari tempat duduk terdekat. Aku bisa melihat dia dari posisi duduku tiba –tiba ada yang menepuk pundaku._

_"__wonnie, long time no see"_

_"__ne, hyung lama tak berjumpa, aku lihat café hyung rame neh"_

_"__hehe iya, neh, apa yang membuat kamu berkunjung kemari?"_

_"__memangnya tak boleh hyung, mengunjungi teman lama"_

_"__cih…. Pembohong, seperti aku baru kenal denganmu saja, jadi apa yang menuntunmu kemari?"_

_"__heheh, itu hyung yeoja cantik yang ada di sana" aku menunjuk orang itu dengan dagu ku._

_"__namanya lee sungmin, dan dia namja wonnie"_

_"__MWO, namja? Dan bagaimanana hyung mengenalnya? Jangan – jangan namjachingu hyung, ne?"_

_"__ishhh paboo jangan di piara dong wonnie, namjachingu ku tuh masih tan hangeng dari dulu, lee sungmin itu hoobe ku dulu di junior high school, dan dia sudah memiliki namjachingu won" heechul hyung mengarahkan dagunya ke arah tempat lee sungmin tadi._

_Yah heechul hyung benar sekarang di tempat sungmin tadi ada seorang namja tinggi berambut ikal, pasti itu namjachingunya._

_"__Nama kekasihnya cho kyuhyun, tempat ini tempat favorite mereka, kadang – kadang juga mereka membantuku disini" seakan – akan bisa menebak apa yang aku pikirkan, dia memberitahuku apa yang ingin aku tau._

_"__aku belum pernah jatuh cinta lagi setelah kejadian itu hyung, dan lee sungmin, aku baru melihatnya dan aku sudah mencintainya, aku tau ini salah karena dia sudah memiliki kekasih, tapi apakah tak ada celah untukku hyung? Walau hanya jadi bayanganya saja" kata – kataku mungkin terdengar lirih, tapi itulah perwakilan dari isi hatiku. _

_"__sabar ne wonnie, pasti ada jalan bila dia memang jodohmu. Bila perlu telinga hyung siap di sini untuk mendengarkanmu, sama seperti dulu. Dan hyung siap member informasi yang dibutuhkan untukmu."_

_"__ne, hyung gomawa, hyung memang hyung yang paling the best lah"_

_"__dasar penjilat"_

_Setelah obrolanku dengan heechul hyung, aku jadi sering mengunjungi café heechul hyung, hanya untuk melihat dia dari jauh, aku menjadi afal rutinitasnya dia akan ke café heechul hyung bertemu dengan kekasihnya, lalu pergi menuju sebuah taman yang sangat indah, biasanya mereka akan melewatkan hari disana hingga sore, aku pun dengan sabar memperhatikan mereka setelah itu mreka pulang ke apartement masing – masing. Lebih terlihat sebagai pysco dari stalker masa bodolah, aku hanya ingin menjaga lee sungminku agar selalu tersenyum manis seperti saat ini, dia sedang tersenyum manis mendengar kata – kata namjachingunya, sedangkan kalian pasti bertanya – Tanya lee sungminku? Sejak melihat dia, aku pun mencap dia sebagai miliku._

_Malam itu, aku menuju taman itu, karena aku tau pasti dia ada di sana, karena berita mngatakan aka nada hujan meteor mangkanya aku bisa menyimpulkan dia ada di sana. Aku ingin mendekatinya, karena aku melihat dia tidak bersama dengan kekasihnya, tapi malangnya aku, saat aku hampir mendekatinya, kekasihnya muncul dan memeluknya dari belakang. Aku pun langusng berbalik dan bersembunyi di tempatku tadi._

_Tak lama terjadilah hujan meteor, seperti yang dikatakan di berita, dan aku bisa mendengar kata – kata sungmin dan kyuhyun, yang sukses membuatku ingin mati saat itu juga._

_"__Wah…..kyu, hujan meteor make a wish kyu"_

_"__ne, chagi…."_

_"__chagi… di bawah hujan meteor di taman ini, bersediakah kau menikah denganku?"_

_"__Kyu~… hiks… I do kyu"_

_Saat itu rasanya langit runtuh, aku pun segera berlalri meninggalkan taman itu, taman yang menjadi saksi bisu hancurnya cintaku karena tak ada harapan lagi aku mendapatkanya._

_Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, aku berhenti menjadi stalker lee sungmin, karena aku berpikir aku sudah tidak memiliki harapan lagi, akhirnya karena bosan mengurung diri terus di kamar aku pun melangkahkan kakiku dengan gontai menuju café milik heechul hyung. Sesampainya di sana aku langsung duduk dan memesan soju._

_"__won, tampangmu ancur sekali apa seh yang kamu lakukan seminggu ini?"_

_"__kayanya hyung udah tau deh kenapa, kenapa mesti nanya?"_

_"__ne, hyung udah tau…..tapi apakah harus seperti ini?"_

_"__apa lagi hyung? Memang sudah tak ada lagi yang mesti aku lakukan"_

_"__trus? Kamu mau apa? Mau bunuh diri hanya karena, kamu mencintai namja yang blum pernah kamu ajak kenalan, yang akan menikah 2 hari lagi, begitu won?_

_"…__.."_

_"__otak mu cupek sekali sih won, aku tak menyangka, hei…. Kamu penah bilang kan ingin menjaganya walau sebagi bayangannya sajah? Kamu masih bisa melakukanya walau mereka sudah menikah won, jadi jangan pernah berpikir kamu tak punya kesempatan apa – apa"_

_Heehcul hyung benar, aku memang belum memperkenalkan diriku kepadanya, malah dia juga tidak mengenalku, dan hyung benar, aku masih bisa menjaganya dari jauh walau dia sudah menikah._

_"__ne, hyung benar"_

_2 hari kemudian, pesta pernikahan sungmin dan kyuhyun di lakukan walaupun aku tak diundang, aku mengetahuinya dari heechul hyung, kata heechul hyung mereka akan bulan madu di praha selama 1 minggu, heechul hyung daebak informan handal, hehehe aku akan mengikuti mereka kalau begitu. Ke praha bukan… praha here I come._

_Seminggu setalah bulan madu mereka, dan aku yang mengikuti mereka. aku ke café heechul hyung, untuk memberikan oleh – oleh dari praha kepada heechul hyung._

_"__MWO? Jadi kau serius won ke praha, mengikuti mereka bulan madu?"_

_"__ne, hyung…. Gak mungkin kan aku tak pergi ke praha, tapi ke sini bawa oleh – oleh dari praha" aku bisa melihat tampang horror heechul hyung, yang mengatakan woonie-kau-gila. Aku pun mengobrol dengan heechul hyung hingga matahari terbenam._

_2 bulan sudah pernikahan mereka dan 2 bulan aku blum berkenalan secara langsung denganya, ini membuatku frustasi. Tapi kesempatan itu datang juga karena heechul hyung._

_Aku memasuki café dan langsung di sambut oleh heechul hyung. Dia sempat berbisik_

_"__putri mu sedang murung, ini kesempatanmu berkenalan denganya."_

_"__Jinjaaa hyung? Aku siap hyung"_

_"__yaudah berpura – pura lah melihat aku, yang sedang duduk dekatnya dan sapa lah aku, nanti aku akan mengenalkanmu denganya"scenario yang sangat bagus hyung heheh, thanks God, untuk rencana indahmu. Akhirnya heechul hyung yang membawa minuman untuk sungmin duduk di dekatnya. Aku hanya mengikuti rencana heechul hyung, aku pun mendekatinya dan menyapanya._

_"__hyung… long time no see"_

_"__wah….. wonnie, apa khabar"_

_"__baik hyung, heheh,sudah lama tidak kemari hyung, tetap sama seperti dulu"_

_"__heheh, iya….. oh ya won, kenalkan ini dongsaengku saat di junior high school lee sungmin, sungmin-ah, kenalkan dia dongsaengku waktu di senior high school"_

_"__naneum lee sungmin immida, bangeupta"_

_"__choi siwon immida, bangepta min, emm…. Bolehkan aku memanggilmu min?"_

_Min….. rasanya, tenang kenapa yah?_

_"__ne, siwon-ssi"_

_"__em…. Jangan pakai embel – embel ssi mi, panggil wonnie saja"_

_"__ne, siwon-ssi ani wonnie"_

_Setelah itu aku pun mengobrol bersama mereka, ya hari indah sangat indah kalau tidak kebetulan seperti ini aku tak mungkin bakal di kenal olehnya._

_Sudah seminggu aku dan sungmin kenal, hari itu, sungmin menelponku, mengajak jalan malam – malam begini?, tak biasanya dia yang mengubungiku, biasanya aku yang akan menghubungi dia dulu, yang pasti lewat sms aku tak berani meneleponya. Aku sangat senang dia mengajaku bertemu di café heechul hyung._

_"__min….. sudah dari tadi? Mian jalanan macet"_

_"__ani, baru saja, guwancan wonnie, yuk"_

_"__yuk kemana min"_

_"__ikut saja"_

_Akhirnya aku pun mengikutinya dan ternyata dia mengajaku ke taman hujan meteor itu dmana aku dulu menjadi stalkernya, skarang pun masih._

_"__wah… indah sekali…"_

_"__ne, ini taman favoritku bersama kyuhyun, wonnie"_

_Ne aku tau min, apa sih yang tak kutahu tentang mu_

_"__kyu dan aku saling mengenal sejak kecil karena kita tetangga, aku dan dia jadian saat junior high school dan memutuskan menikah taun ini. Aku bahagia karena aku tau kyu adalah jodohku, walaupun dia kekanakan tapi aku mencintainya. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak…"_

_"__maksud mu min? kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?"_

_"__hah… dulu dia memiliki kekasih namanya Victoria, Victoria dan aku seangkatan dulu, tapi dia lebih tua jadi aku memanggilnya nona, vic memutuskan kyu secara sepihak, kyu sempat depresi… tapi aku membantu sebisa mungkin untuk mengembalikan dia, yah walaupun dia jadi agak pendiam dan dingin setidaknya dia berubah. Skarang dia bersama vic nona alasanya, sedang lembur. Aku tau tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan wonnie"_

_Aku tak tau harus berkata apa, sumpah mendengar perkataanya membuat aku kesal, cho kyuhyun kau bodoh….aku pun segera menarik sungmin ke dalam pelukanku._

_"__menangis lah min, kalau itu membuatmu tenang, aku di sini akan menemani dan menjagamu aku janji" saat ini mungkin aku hanya bisa seperti ini, tapi aku janji suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi orang yang lebih berguna untukmu min._

Flashback Off

Janji saat itu, benar – benar mengubah hidupku, aku dan dia semakin dekat, malah dia sering menginap di apartemenku dan 1 ranjang, kita sudah tak canggung sama sekali, aku tahu aku hanya menjadi pelariannya saja, aku tak peduli, aku mencintainya.

Seoul 2006

_Saat itu aku sedang di café mengobrol dengan heechul hyung, dia bertanya kepadaku bagaimana sungmin dan aku menceritankanya._

_"__sadar won, dia sangat mencintai kyu, bisa saja nanti dia lebih memilih kyu di banding kau, dia hanya dalam keadaan labil."_

_"__aku tau hyung, dan aku juga tau dia sudah menikah, tapi aku mencintainya hyung, walau sekedar selingkuhan saja aku tak masalah. Aku tak kuat melihat dia menderita hyung"_

_"__yah, kau sudah dewasa won, tau apa yang harus kamu ambil, hyung hanya mengingatkanmu. Hyung mendukung apapun yang kau kerjakan."_

_"__gomawa hyung"_

_Setelah itu percakapan berlanjut, tiba – tiba sungmin menelponku dan mengajak ku ke café le taera, akupun berpamitan kepada heechul hyung dan menuju di sana sesampainya di sana aku menghampiri sungmin, yang sedang duduk, penampilanya terlihat sangat manis._

_"__Min…. apakah aku telat"_

_"__ne, hyung 5 menit"_

_"__MWO? Hanya 5 menit kan, kau tak marah kan min?"_

_"__nde, aku marah…. "_

_"__min… minhe"_

_"__hahahah…tampangmu lucu won tadi"_

_"__huh…. Aku kira kau serius min, sekarang kenapa kau memanggilku?"_

_"__tak ada hanya ingin mengajakmu bertemu salah?"_

_"__ayolah min, kita sudah lama kenal, jujur lah"_

_"__mmm….. sekarang kau coba lihat di sebrang"_

_Saat aku mengalihkan tatapanku ke arah yang ditunjuk sungmin, aku terkejut karena sebrang sana ada kyuhyun bersama seorang yeoja cantik sedang berciuman sangat panas dan akan masuk ke sebuah hotel, aku pun menatap sungmin. Seperti bisa menebak dia pun menjawab_

_"__seohyun sekertarisnya kyu, wonnie, aku harus bagaimana lagi, aku tak kuat lagi, selama ini aku diam dan bersabar, aku kecewa wonnie"_

_" __min, kalau kau mau menangis, menangislah…."_

_"__ani wonnie, aku tak menangis, aku sudah lelah menangis."_

_"__jadi? Apa yang kau ingin kan sekarang? Apa kata hatimu?"_

_"__aku ingin berpisah denganya"_

_"__berpisah dalam artian?"_

_"__bercerai…. Apakah keputusanku tepat won?_

_"__kalau itu yang di katakan hatimu lakukanlah, aku mendukungmu…min sebuah perubahan itu pasti ada, bagaimana kitanya saja mau menerima atau tidak, jangan pernah takut melihat masa depan yang belum kita lihat. Jalanin dan nikmati kita akan tau nantinya, tidak selamanya kesedihan akan selalu mengikuti. Bisa saja bukan kau menemukan kebahagiaan nantinya"_

_"__ne wonnie, kau benar, mungkin ini jalan terbaiku dan dia, aku pasti akan menemukan kebahagiaanku, gomawa wonnie"_

_"__ne, min" kami pun sama – sama terdiam, dengan pikiran kami masing – masing, lalu._

_"__wonnie…."_

_"__ne, min, wae?"_

_"__kau mau menemaniku, untuk berbicara dengan kyu?"_

_"__Mwo? Maksudmu min?"_

_"__hari ini aku akan mengajak kyu ke taman lagi, aku mau menyelesaikanya hari ini juga. Kau mau kan menemaniku walau dari jauh?"_

_"__ne, min aku akan menemanimu dari jauh"_

_Setelah itu aku memutuskan pulang terlebih dahulu, lalu ke taman, saat di taman ternyata mereka sudah ada di sana, aku tau sekarang mengapa sungmin memilih taman ini lagi, karena mala mini hyujan meteor sama seperti saat dia dilamar dulu. Aku mendengar percakapan mereka._

_"__kyu…. Sama seperti 1 tahun lalu, ne?"_

_"__ne…..hujan meteor lagi"_

_"__kyu… mian….. aku lelah, kita bercerai saja"_

_"__MWO?Andweee….. kenapa kamu bilang begitu chagi?"_

_"__aku lelah kyu….. aku juga tak tahu apakah kau pernah mencintaiku, selama ini kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, aku mengerti karena itu tanggung jawabmu, tapi….."_

_"__aku mencintaimu min, kenapa kau meragukan hal itu?"_

_"__kyu, sampai saat ini kau pun masih berbohong yah, hmm….. aku tau kau berhubungan kembali dengan vic noona, dan selama ini bukan vic noona saja, kau juga pernah bercinta dengan sekertarismu kan seohyun"_

_"…__.."_

_"__diammu itu kujawab sebagai iya kyu, aku sudah menaruh surat cerai di meja rias kamar kita kyu, aku harap kau cepat cepat menandatanganinya, annyong"_

_Saat sungmin melangkah menjauh dari kyu aku melihat tubuhnya bergetar menanhan tangisnya, aku pun mendekati dan memeluk dia, menenangkan dia, aku mengajak dia ke apartemenku, barang – barangnya dia memang sudah ada di tempatku karena tadi ternyata dia membawa barang barangnya saat bertemu denganku._

_Sejak kejadian itu aku mengajak dia untuk pindah ke jepang, awalnya dia tidak mau, tapi akhirnya dia mau karena aku bilang, kalau kau mau melupakanya kau harus benar – benar jauh darinya._

Flashback Off

Aku dan dia tinggal bersama layaknya suami istri walaupun kita belum menikah, sebenarnya aku ingin menikahi dia secepatnya, tapi aku tau dia masih terluka mangkanya aku diam dulu, aku tak mau dia berpikir aku memanfaatkan keadaan.

Seoul 2007

Flashback On

_Sudah 1 tahun sejak dia bercerai, aku selalu mendampinginya. Dan menghibur dia, aku mengajak dia berbicara saat itu._

_"__min… mianhe"_

_"__maaf untuk apa wonnie?"_

_"__maaf, telah mencampuri urusanmu, maaf memaksa kau ikut ke jepang" sebelum aku menyelsaikan kata kataku dia menyela_

_"__ani wonnie, itu bukan salahmu, aku yang memang membutuhkan orang lain, untuk meringankan bebanku, justru aku yang mestinya meminta maaf kepadamu sudah menjadikanmu pelarianku selama ini dan gomawa sudah menolongku."_

_"__min…eng… mian, maukah kau menikah denganku?"aku liat dia terkejut, aku pun buru – buru menanbahkan_

_"__bukan maksudku min, sudah lupakan saja perkataanku yang ngaco tadi min"_

_"__aku mau wonnie"_

_"__mwo, kau serius min?"_

_"__ne, chagi aku mau, aku percayakan diriku padamu wonnie"_

_"__gomawa chagi, tapi gmana dengan…."_

_"__kyu? Kyu hanya masa lalu chagi, sekarang dan selamanya hanya kamu"_

_Seminggu kemudian aku dan sungmin menikah di jepang, awalnya aku mau mengajak bulan madu di macau tapi dia tidak mau._

_"__min… bagaimana kalau kita bulan madu di macau?"_

_"__ani chagi….. kita pulang saja ke korea, ne?"_

_"__MWO? Korea? Kenapa?"_

_"__aku kangen dengan korea chagi, dan aku kangen dengan duo ikan monyet itu"_

_"__lee donghae dan lee hyukjae, eoh?" bagaimana aku tau tentang mereka, karena selama ini yang tau tentang kami di mana hanya mereka dan heechul hyung, dan lagian mereka sahabat baik sungmin"_

_"__ne, aku ingin bertemu mereka chagi, bolehkan?" mau nolakpun tak bisa kalau dia sudah pasang aegyo seperti itu._

_"__ne, chagi apapun buatmu"_

_"__aish jangan gombal wonnie"_

_Setelah itu aku dan dia pulang ke korea. 2 hari kemudian kita ke café monkeyfishy and taukah kalian disana ada sapa yup ada kyu. Awalnya aku cemas dengan respon min dan aku takut akan kehilangan min. karena kyu bener – benar telihat sangat kacau._

_"__MWO? Benarkah itu min? min mianhe… mian… aku salah min, jeballl maafkan aku, aku mencarimu selama ini, untuk memperbaiki semuanya"_

_"__sudah lah kyu…..itu masal lalu, yang harus kita lihat itu saat ini, aku sudah memafkanmu kok, dan berharap kamu menemukan penggantiku. Semua sudah berubah kyu. Aku bukan sungmin mu lagi"_

_"__tak ada yang berubah min"_

_"__kyu….. perubahan selalu ada, asal kitanya mau menerima atau tidak, butuh waktu aku untuk menerima ini semua, aku harap kau pun begitu. Aku dan kamu hanya sebuah kenangan kyu. Sekarang aku sudah bahagian kyu dengan wonnie"_

_"__Min…"_

_"__kamu mau tau kenapa bisa aku dan siwonnie ne? dia yang selalu ada di waktu kamu tak ada dulu, saat kau berkata lembur aku tau kau bersama vic noona saat itu, woonie yang menemaniku, menyemangatiku, saat kau bercinta dengan sekertarismu, aku melihatnya bersama siwonnie kyu, jadi tak ada keraguan buatku untuk menerima dia, semuanya kembali lagi kepada perubahan dan penerimaan"_

_"…__.hyung mianhe, selamat tinggal, semoga kau bahagia selalu ne"_

_"__ne kyu, gomawa"_

_Aku sempat terkejut mendengar penuturan Minimin dan sempat kaget mendengar respon kyu, senang pasti setidaknya ketakutanku tidak terjadi, tapi melihat kyu gak tega. Malamnya aku, sungmin, duo ikan monyet sedang melepas rindu tiba – tiba aku mendapat telepon dari heechul hyung._

_"__yoboseo…"_

_"…__.."_

_"__MWO, Hyung serius? Sekarang dia ada dimana hyung? Kondisinya?"_

_"…__."_

_"__ne, hyung, aku dan Minnie akan kesana segera"_

_Aku pun menutup telepon dan semua mata menuju kepadaku meminta penjelasaan, aku bingung bagaimana menjelaskanya._

_"__Kyu….. di temukan meninggal bunuh diri, loncat dari apartemenya"_

_"__MWO? Kompak sekali she_

_"__trus kondisinya, dia dimana skarang wonnie"_

_"__dia di rumah sakit seoul kata heechul hyung, kondisinya tak terselamatkan"_

_Akhirnya aku dan Minnie menuju rumah duka, karena kabarnya kyu sudah di pindahkan ke rumah duka. Keesokanya saat pemakaman, aku mengira Minnie akan menangis tapi ternyata tidak. Dia hanya mengelus pusara kyu._

_"__istirahat yang tenang kyu, mianhe membuatmu kecewa, tapi ini jalan yang sudah aku pilih, kamu tak pernah memberikan pilihan kyu, gomawa atas semuanya kyu, kalau kita tak berpisah, mungkin aku tak akan pernah bertemu wonnie kyu"_

_Akhirnya Minnie mengajaku, pergi dari pemakaman dan kita menuju café heechul hyung._

THE END

**Author curcol**

**Hyaaaaaa. Sequel Dr Meteor Garden jadi heheh, hope reader like and gak treak – treak ceritanya kok gak jelas, minta squel dong, ne Ri kasih squel cerita lengkap. Mian kalo kyu di sini mati, abis bingung mau bikin kyu gila kasian hehehe.**


End file.
